


la vie en rose

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: woojin is a tattoo artist and across the road from his shop is a flower shop managed by hwang minhyun. the flower boy goes to woojin's shop due to curiosity and woojin would also visit minhyun across the street to know more about the flowers (or minhyun, himself).





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> happiest birthday to our sparrow! i'm not sure if this will be being posted on the 2nd or not, but sunboy's intent is for our lovely woojin's birthday! i hope this will bring you some joy, i stuck to fluff for once so you may be in for a treat...

\- _start_ -

 

Woojin was no stranger to all the different walks of life that stepped foot into the tattoo parlour he worked at. He loved that no matter who the person was or what their interests were was that their love for expressing their creativity through the ink etched on their skin was enough to form an instantaneous bond between client artist. He loved the freedom and creativity he was offered through being a tattoo artist, even though he’d only gotten a few pieces on himself so far. He was young, for his position in the parlour and it intimidated both some of his co-workers and occasional walk ins – _how could someone so young be so precise in this line of work?_ Woojin prided himself on the intricate detail he would put into his work, and it paid off when people from all over the world started to seek him out for custom pieces.

The day was coming to close, on Sunday’s they closed in the afternoon which made for beautiful streams of light shining through the windows. Woojin felt at ease, finally finishing up his last client and sending them off. He could finally close down his station and order in the white grape smoothie he’d been craving all day from gongcha. He had managed to finish everything he needed to within the hour and was ready for a nap if he was going to be honest with himself. Except, when he enters the back room to grab a bottle of water he hears the faint chime of the door to the parlour opening.

"I thought I put the closed sign up," Woojin says to himself – wondering who on earth would still attempt to enter the shop. The floral scent fills the room as the man walks further into the tattoo parlour and Woojin finds himself perking up to the smell when he’s about to open the door to the main area of the shop; a much different scent filling his nose rather than the usual sterile utensils and musk candles the parlour uses. A man is quietly looking at the artwork on the walls and drawls his fingertips across the artist portfolios with his free hand.

“Can I help you?” Woojin asks the man, and he looks at Woojin blankly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you here for a consultation? I’m sorry but we’re closed,” Woojin tells him. He sees the bouquet in the man’s hand and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“No, I just came here to give you these.” The man hands the flowers over to the tattooist and he accepts them with awkward hands.

“I’m the owner of the new florist across the road,” Minhyun points out of the store to the small roadside shop lit up with fairy lights and purple and blue décor.

“Oh! Uh, sorry my name is Woojin.” Woojin holds his hand out for him to shake, and curses himself mentally for not remembering him. The man, Minhyun, had rung the store earlier saying he would be dropping by the stores next to him as he’d like to get to know the neighbors. 

“I remember,” Minhyun says as he shakes his hand back, a small pout on his lips.

“I’m sorry it’s been so busy today it must have slipped my mind,” Woojin says, unable to tear his eyes away from the pout on Minhyun’s lips. Woojin thought he was young but Minhyun doesn’t look that much older than him, and he wonders what drove him to open up his own flower shop.

“I forgive you. You must work long hours here,” Minhyun clucks, his eyes scanning over Woojin

“Yeah, it’s a tasking job I guess but I love what I do.”

“Touché,” Minhyun says, and Woojin notices how naturally soft-spoken he is. Their eyes linger on each other’s for a little longer than what would be deemed as normal, and Minhyun was the first to break away.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it Woojin. Have a good evening,” Minhyun says, slowly backing away to the door. 

“You too,” Woojin calls, and he returns the wave Minhyun sends him before crossing the road.

 _What a pleasant surprise_ , Woojin thinks as he looks down at the flowers in his hands. He knows, or at least he presumed, what Minhyun’s intentions were with the flowers but it didn’t stop him from smelling the flowers joyfully and grinning helplessly from the gesture.

He could get used to this.

 

☼

 

Woojin enters the shop and is surprised to see such an overly tidy and organized array of bouquets and flowers pots. The number of colours and smells are overwhelming yet stunning and Woojin thinks he is lucky he doesn’t have pollen allergies. Minhyun walks out from the back room and smiles when he meets Woojin’s gaze.

“Ah! Hello there,” he says as he lays a set of flowers on the desktop.

“Hey,” Woojin says, smiling awkwardly. To be honest, he doesn’t really know what is expected of him in the flower shop so he just kind of stands awkwardly off to the side.

“What brings you here? Don’t you have customers?” Minhyun asks him, leaning against the desk.

“I’m on my break,” Woojin says as his eyes wander off and over the different bouquets cluttered in every open spot in the shop.

“I actually have a favor to ask,” Woojin begins. Minhyun raises his eyebrows, intrigued at what he could possibly offer to Woojin.

“I have this client, she wants a whole flower sleeve you see.” Woojin lets his fingers play with petals on the desk that had fallen.

“She wants the flowers to have different meanings, but to relate back to love and romance.” 

“Ah,” Minhyun sighs. “And you want me to help you out?”

Woojin nods. Minhyun walks out the back of the small store but soon pops his head back out around the corner. 

“How much time do you have?”

“I only have ten minutes left,” 

“How about you come in every few days and I’ll suggest you a few types? How does that sound?” Minhyun suggests. 

“I’d love that,” Woojin boasts, excited for gaining Minhyun’s help and insight.

“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Woojin waves goodbye as Minhyun darts back out the back of the store and he feels what could only be butterflies in the pit of his stomach. No-one would have a clue that Woojin just used his client as a ruse to get to know Minhyun a little more, because he was too nervous to actually go out of his way without an agenda in place.

He just hopes it works, and _well_ at that.

☼

 

Woojin makes his way to the flower shop on his break, eager to see what Minhyun had come up with but also to see the owner himself. Woojin felt captivated by Minhyun; he had this charm that seemed to be unshakeable, managing to keep Woojin up for half the night thinking about how someone could so mysterious but yet so warm and welcoming.

Minhyun escorts him out to the back room, very much the same as the front of the store, but yet _so_ much more organised if that was even possible.

“This here,” Minhyun says while holding the flower “is the Amaryllis. It’s known for being very colourful and showy with its vibrant red colour. It’s used to represent the meaning of splendid beauty and pride…” 

Woojin hears the words and lets them flow out of his mind as he takes in the beauty and passion in Minhyun’s voice and body language as he explains the flowers to him. 

“And this, the Peony. For bashfulness and compassion,” Minhyun’s ears turn red as he notices Woojin’s gaze had not lingered away once, embarrassed at such a focused attention on himself.

“What do you think of these two?”

Woojin has to shake his head out of its daze, yet still manages to plaster a sincere smile on to give Minhyun.

“I think they’ll work well together, especially at the top of the sleeve.” Woojin wonders how Minhyun could so eloquently.

“You know, I’d really love to see the finished product.”

“Of course, you’d see it! That would be rude if I didn’t show you since you too have been putting in so much hard work to make it happen,” Woojin gushed.

“Happy to see my services are helping then,” Minhyun retorts, giggling as he pats Woojin on the back.

“You’re really talented. I’m more than happy to help with more in the future,” Minhyun tells him. Woojin blushes at that and has no time to hide the sudden change in the colour of his cheeks. Minhyun’s eyes slant as he watches Woojin blush away, giggling away at how cute one person could possibly be.

He pulled out his sketchpad to make a copy of what the flowers looked like roughly, deciding he could make the most of what time he had left in the shop with Minhyun, despite feeling so intimidated by his gaze he could feel even when he wasn’t looking at Minhyun explicitly.

Minhyun dotingly watches as Woojin settles down to draw on his sketchpad, Woojin stealing a couple of glances as Minhyun begins to organise orders.

Woojin decided then that he’d try and do Minhyun proud, anything to be worthy of his praise and admiration. Woojin was falling head over heels and he wasn’t about to fall off anytime soon.

 

☼

“What’s your favourite flower?”

“What’s your favourite tattoo?”

Woojin smirks, “I asked you the question first.”

“I’m older,” Minhyun says with a wink.

“Playing the age card is not fair nor is it always going to be guaranteed to work,” Woojin states, taking a sip of the gongcha Minhyun had brought to the shop for him. Minhyun had decided he would visit Woojin instead for today’s flower talk, and thankfully Woojin had taken the rest of the afternoon off – giving Minhyun ample opportunity to lay the seeds of his infatuation with the young tattoo artist.

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” Minhyun smiles, swirling the leftover of his hot chocolate in the cup in his hand.

“Lilies are my favourite,” Woojin says, taking a sip of the gongcha. Minhyun nods, unofficially prompting Woojin to delve deeper.

“Because, they’re simple yet beautiful.” Minhyun laughs at that and Woojin tries to smack his hand. Minhyun moves it away faster than Woojin can make his way towards it but the warmness projected from his expression lets Woojin know it’s only playful.

“That’s quite a pretty way of putting it,” Minhyun says. They watch each other play with their drinks between words and it feels like they’ve known each other for years, not days.

“The Calla Lilly comes in lots of different colours, popular in wedding bouquets from the way they combine purity and innocence… They signify magnificence and beauty,” Minhyun tells Woojin, laying down the subtlest of hints that he could. He lived for the banter and ease of what they had going, and he didn’t dare want to ruin the present friendship they had growing.

“Perhaps that’s why I like them,”

“Mine is the tulip at the moment,” Minhyun explains. “Meaning being the declaration of love…” his voice trails off shortly after, eyes wide at what he’d just said (and more or less implied without meaning to). Woojin was slow to pick up on it, but the thought stayed in his mind well after the conversation had finished and Minhyun had returned to his own shop.

_Had Minhyun accidentally confessed to him?_

☼

 

Woojin had kept up his visits, even when Minhyun didn’t have a flower ready to show him. Woojin liked Minhyun’s company, and Minhyun too enjoyed having another person there to talk with in between customers. Woojin had prepared a way to finally expose his true feelings to Minhyun, and he was waiting for the right time to let his own charms work away. From what he had judged so far, Minhyun _seemed_ to like him too, but he is just hoping that he hasn’t been too naïve in his reading into every gesture and exchange they had shared.

“Ah!” Minhyun suddenly exclaims, having caught his finger on one of the rose thorns he’d been cutting off. Woojin is by his side before he can count to three, looking over his pricked finger. Woojin holds onto Minhyun’s hand and he becomes flustered, a blushing mess in front of him. 

“You okay?” Woojin asks, voice deep with worry and concern. Minhyun nods, yet hisses when Woojin brushes a finger over the little cut. He looks at Minhyun, eyebrow raised as if to say, _are you serious?_

“It’ll stop bleeding quickly it’s only from the thorn,” Minhyun says quickly, not really knowing how or when to pull his hands from Woojin.

“Well about these flowers,” Woojin sighs, using his free hand to point to the bouquets around them,“I’ve done a bit of research myself last night.”

“The Delphinium Hybrid,” he begins, eyes locked on his target that was Minhyun, one hand still in his, unable to pry away.

“It indicates-“

_“Ardent attachment.”_

Minhyun finishes his sentence as he leans into Woojin, hoping he was correct in assuming Woojin’s intentions. Woojin doesn’t back away, in fact he holds onto Minhyun’s hand tighter and lets Minhyun place his lips down against his own. Woojin wills his eyes shut, enveloping the sweet, sweet taste of Minhyun’s lips on his skin. He feels his head throbbing from the overwhelming sensation of Minhyun’s fingers darting up and across his neck, making their way to tangle through the hair at the nape of his neck. Woojin sighs out between the kisses, Minhyun driving him completely crazy. Minhyun lets his tongue meld across Woojins, his teeth daringly biting down softly on Woojin’s bottom lip. When he pulls away and finally both open their eyes, they’re both red in the face, embarrassment and desire still in the air from the intensity.

“Glad to know you feel the same way,” Woojin whispers while unable to keep the grin forming on his lips. He lets the feeling bubble away, the reality that Minhyun had _kissed_ him, and with such ferocity.

He could _really,_ get used to this.

☼

 

“Do you reckon you could tattoo me one day?”

“You’re joking?”

“No… just something really tiny where only me and you would know,” Minhyun smirks, slapping Woojin’s ass as he walks out to greet a customer. 

“Hwang Min Fucking Hyun,” Woojin swears between his teeth. Minhyun looks back at him, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Now Woojin, no swearing in front of my customers.”

Minhyun was bold, he was teasing, he was everything Woojin had come to admire and love over the past months. Maybe Woojin would tattoo Minhyun’s favorite flower on him, if he’d be willing. But until then, he was content with thinking of the different possibilities and opportunities their relationship had to offer and he couldn’t wait for the day he could have his own Calla Lilly bouquet at his wedding.

Perhaps sooner rather than later. There was no such thing as a weak love for Woojin, because he loved deeply and passionately much like his craft. And little did he know it’s the very thing that made Minhyun fall so helplessly in love with him in the first place.

 

\- _fin_ -

**Author's Note:**

> links will be posted here upon reveals, however kudos and comments are always appreciated ;-;


End file.
